A Brand New Day, A Brand New World
by Blue Eyed Blues
Summary: Rogue, Logan, Scott, and Kitty fall into middle earth just as the fate of the ring is being discussed. This is LR but not who you'd think...
1. A warm welcoming?

Half an hour after Gandalf and Frodo had appeared before the circle, the discussion of what was to be done was still going on. Each important member of the group had had their say, all save Frodo.

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo." Gandalf instructed him. Reluctantly Frodo made his way to the middle of the circle, pulling the Ring out and placing it on the stone circle. Everyone stared in awe at its beauty, minds running with the possibilities it brought forth. As soon as Frodo stepped back, a large dark circle appeared above it.

"What is this, one of Sauron's tricks!?" Asked Gimli. They all rushed forward, Gandalf with his staff, Aragorn with his sword, Gimli with his axe, and Legolas with his bow. It began to vibrate, and it looked as if something would come out of it any minute. Legolas raised his bow and arrow, Gimli his axe, Aragorn his sword, and Gandalf his staff. A black figure dropped from it, followed by a shockwave that set them off balance. Gimli knocked into Legolas, who in turn accidentally shot an arrow at the figure.

"Lower your weapons!" Gandalf said, not detecting any evil coming from the thing. The black vortex dropped three more figures and closed. Now that it didn't block the sun, the four figures that had come out of the vortex came into view.

"Oh god." Aragorn said. Legolas' arrow had pierced the chest of a beautiful but young woman. She lay on the ground, hand grappling at the arrow, her eyes screwed shut in pain. All fell silent, listening to her ragged breath, until at last the three figures from the vortex rushed over to her. All those present watched as she ripped her shirt off and agonizingly pulled the arrow out of her stomach.

"Well, I really hope that wasn't their warm welcome." She joked, teeth clenched through the pain. The oldest, a man who seemed much older than he looked, came to her and held her gloved hand. He looked as if he was about to place his hand on the wound, but she swatted it away. "Give it time." She closed her eyes again, eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Come, I have herbs to help in my room." Elrond said, stepping forward. Legolas too stepped forward, his eyes on her bare stomach and black lacy bra.

"Are you friend or foe?" He asked, feeling guilty that it was his arrow that injured her.

"Hey, you're the ones who shot Rouge with an arrow. We'll be asking the questions." The second man said. He had light brown hair and a red shield over his eyes.

"Peace, Scott. Until proven otherwise, I'm guessing it was... an accident." The council looked back at the girl, Rouge, who had spoken. Before their very eyes her wounds began to heal and close, leaving no trace but the blood on her shirt. She put it back on and approached Elrond. "Thank you for you concern, but as you can see I'm fine." She was about to continue but Gimli stepped forward.

"What evil can allow someone to heal themselves from a wound such as that?"


	2. Of Explaining and Aspirin

NOTE: i do not own Lord of the Rings OR X-Men, though i would probably give up all my worldly possesions to do so. :)

"Please, we mean you no harm. We're not evil, we're mutants. My friends and I," She motioned to the three men behind her. "All have special gifts. Logan," She pointed to him. "Has the ability to heal from any wound, no matter how fatal, and metal claws can extend from his hands." Logan demonstrated, and Pippin and Merry gasped in fright, and ran from their hiding spots over to Frodo. "Scott," Rogue motioned to the second man, "has lasers that shoot from his eyes, which is why he wears sunglasses." She picked up an apple from the ground and cast it into the air. Scott removed his sunglasses and hit it dead-on. "Kitty..." Rogue paused for a moment, the look in her eyes only one with a true best friend and equal can have, such as Frodo and Sam do, "Can pass through any surface." She placed her hand on the ground and right through it, then went completely under it and came back up. "My power... My power isn't like theirs." She walked over to Aragorn. "If I were to place my hand on his bare skin, may I?" She asked. He nodded, looking slightly apprehensive. She pulled off her glove and touched him briefly, but long enough for her to gain some of his memories. She pulled away, and continued explaining. "I absorb his memories, his life force, his very essence." Aragorn looked worried, knowing that she had at least some of his memories.

"What did you do?" He asked, alarmed.

"Hey bub, were you listening? She just explained it. He obviously doesn't believe you Marie, how about you give him some proof." Logan growled. Rogue walked over and kneeled to him.

"Ely' nira cens ata, rima I metta, aranya. (You will see her again, before the end, my king)" Rouge whispered, but even in her soft seemingly elfish (a.n.: elvish?) voice, all could hear her. Aragorn nodded his approval, a misty far-away look in his eyes. "I know what troubles you face, what you must do."

"The Ring must be destroyed." Said Elrond. "It is a dangerous mission, and there is a great risk of death. Most of you will die."

"I'm coming with you." Rogue said firmly.

"Rogue, I agree we should help, but we can't just jump straight into it." Scott said. "We need a plan, we need strategy, we need..."

"Plan: Destroy the Ring. Strategy: Go to Mt. Doom." Rogue said. (Since she absorbed Aragorn, she knows all about the plan.)

"Why should we trust these strangers?" Boromir asked. "What reason have we not to trust them?" Legolas stepped up.

"Would you carry the Ring alone?"

"Why should he carry the Ring?" Gimli said, standing, though it didn't really make a difference in his height. All at once everyone was arguing. Even Gandalf and Elrond were included. Scott, Kitty, and Logan were in a heated debate, but Rogue lost interest and looked at Frodo, who had suddenly come forth.

"I will take the Ring." He said, but nobody heard him. Again, louder he said, "I will take the Ring. Though, I do not know the way." Everyone was silent, and Gandalf shook his head. Before anyone could speak, Rogue walked behind him.

"As long as I am alive I will follow you," She said seriously, then after thinking about it, added, "Except if you die. Then I'm not following you, but I'll make sure what you started is finished." Logan stepped next to her, followed by Kitty, and reluctant Scott. Others, too, made their way forth.

"I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will... you have my sword." Aragorn kneeled before him.

"And my bow." Legolas nimbly stepped forward. "And my axe." Gimli said. Suddenly a blur ran from the bushes.

"Mr. Frodo ain't going nowhere without me." Sam said.

"No indeed, it is hardly impossible to separate you from him even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, a smile playing on his lips. Boromir stepped forward, almost as if he was afraid to come.

"I suppose I shall come to see the Ring destroyed, even if it does mean the possible fall of my country." He said.

"God, get over yourself." Rogue muttered under her breath. She caught Legolas' eye, and he winked at her. His superior Elf ears gave him the ability to hear her whispered words. 'Oh crap.' She thought.

"Well, I'm going as well!" Merry said.

"Me too!" Pippin yelled, the two joining the group. "You need people of intelligenceon this sort of mission... quest... thing." Everyone stared at him.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

"Thirteen shall go forth to destroy what was made, you shall be known as The Fellowship of The Ring." Elrond said dramatically.

"Great!" Pippin beamed. "Where are we going?" Rogue sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Anyone have any aspirin? This is going to be a long trip."

Hey guys I updated! Ok here's a shout out to everyone who reviewed!

RebelRouge127: looks down at cards, has all aces oh don't worry, I've got a few cards up my sleeves.. Ace falls out of sleeves Oops...

Veronica: Don't die! Then you won't be able to read the next chapter! AHHH!

Enchantedlight: yay thanx and I hope this is soon enough for you!

Bob: can I just say I love the name! Lol glad you LOVE it!

Oracale: thankies!

Angel LeeAnn: I'm just having it that she's absorbed him so much that if she concentrates REALLY hard she can pull up his powers

Quazzee: ooo good guess! Lol glad you like mine!

4Rouge: totally I feel the same way!

Author's Note: At first I was gonna have Kitty be Bobby, but I thought it would be weird to have her Ex there when she gets it on with some other guy... (heehee)


	3. Loss of caffiene, soda, and special sham...

Hey guys it's emmi!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went to Canada w/ a couple of friends for a lil vaca time so I haven't been home. Exciting news!! My birthday is in...5 days!! July 16 baby, woot woot!! Here's some thanx to reviewers and the next chappie!  
  
**!!!! ATTENTION!!!! I want your ideas!! Where should I go from here? Who should I pair? Who should go with whom? Story ideas, any ideas!!  
**  
**Hotaru170:** I shall obey your command!! Here is the next chapter master!! Bobs head and chapter appears  
  
**Orliey:** glad you like it, I love both movies too!!  
  
**Academia:** thanx!! Lol I know, he's muy caliente!!  
  
**Episodic:** Glad you can't complain!!! Don't use drugs!! Watch out for tarantulas, and if you feel one crawling in your mouth, don't rip it out!!! And hey, I love the nut house!! It's my home away from home!!  
  
**RebelRogue127:** yeah I think I'm going to have it so if she concentrates hard enough she can use powers she's absorbed before  
  
**Enchantedlight:** thanx fer tha corrections, I think I corrected it!!  
  
**Veronica:** thanx!! Your powers of intuition are good... you're rite!! Trust me, things will get... ahem steamy in the coming chapters  
  
**Angel LeeAnn:** all fixed!! And ur welcome, I wanted you to understand the story b4 I continued!!  
  
**thesecretmrs.baggins:** thanx!! Yeah I knew I fergot some of the things he said but I don't think they were too terribly important...  
  
**Evilraven:** WOOPS!!! Haha thanx for telling my how to spell her name... blush yummy cookie!!!  
  
**Anigen:** yes and yes!!! I can do both, I hope this chapter wasn't too terribly short!!

They left at dawn the next day, most of them fresh and ready for the day ahead. (A.N.: note the word "most")

"I swear, why do we need to leave so early?! I haven't gotten enough beauty rest!" Kitty yelled, stomping away from Rivendell in a very ungraceful way.  
  
"One more word kid, I dare you." Logan was especially feeling the effects of a no-caffeine world. Scott on the other hand was wide awake and refreshed for the journey, sharing a quick word with Gandalf, discussing which roads would lead them to their destination the quickest. Rogue hadn't talked that much this morning, opting to walk ahead of everyone, simply admiring the beauty that is Middle-Earth. She ran to a rock and jumped up nimbly, catching a breath-taking view of Rivendell. The last time she had felt so amazed was when Bobby kissed her... Uh oh, there was that name. A pang of hurt echoed through her body, remembering his face, his hands, his lips. Shaking away these thoughts, she focused on the amazing view in front of her. She said aloud, to no one in particular,

"It's so beautiful." A hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"Lá ve vanya velye." (Not as beautiful as you.) Rogue turned, and stood face to face with Legolas. He held out his hand and helped her down, either ignorant of or ignoring the blush that was slowly creeping into her normally pale features.

"Mane aranya, Cundu Laiqualasse." (Good morning, Prince Legolas.) She said, smiling and raising an eyebrow. She bowed and made a gesture with her hand, one she had learned from Aragorn when she touched him. He was about to respond, but by this time, the others had come up to them by now. Kitty, Merry, and Pippin getting along very well, grumbling something about second breakfast, and Pippin was rubbing a bump on his head. Logan looked at the two and softly growled, but Legolas' keen Elvin ears allowed him to hear it. Rogue flashed Legolas a smile before being swept away by Kitty to have some "girl talk".  
  
Three hours later

"So I was like, 'Hey, Erin, if you wanna date me you like, have to get over the whole mutant thing. And he said he couldn't! Can you believe that? The nerve of that guy! Ugh, like, why do I even bother." Kitty was still talking, and everyone else was beginning to get annoyed. "But he is like, totally hot, right?" Kitty turned to Rogue, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Kitty, I want you to try something." Rogue said.

"Ok!" Kitty was bored, something new would be exciting. Well, at least for her.

"Ok, close your eyes." Kitty willingly closed them, and she heard a ripping noise.

"Um, Rogue?" She asked.

"Keep them closed." Kitty felt something soft cover her face, well, the lower half, and tie around her head. She opened her eyes.

"Ugh, Mhh canert rawlk wiff isth nogg..." Kitty tried to say, but a strip of the cloth from Rogue's jacket was tied around her mouth.

"An ingenious idea, I think." Gandalf said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Kitty ripped off the cloth and faced Rogue angrily.

"Haha, very funny. If you'd wanted me to shut up, you like, should have said something to me!" She said, obviously annoyed at the joke played on her.

"Shut up!" Logan, Scott, and Rogue yelled at her.

"Fine." She folded her arms grumpily. Pippin silently tugged at Rogue's skintight jeans. She bent down to listen to him.

"Shut up?" Rogue laughed in spite of herself, forgetting that they weren't used to regular-earth terms.

"It means be quiet, stop talking, cease and desist." Pippin nodded, not really caring how it worked, but glad that it did work. They walked in silence for the next three hours, each taking turns leading the group. They stopped at a rocky outcrop to eat their last meal of the day, and for a short rest.  
  
"Two, one, five. Very good, very good!" Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin swordplay. They circled around, Aragorn giving the halflings pointers now and then. Unfortunately for Boromir, they were very deceiving, and had ways of making him lose. Evil cackle

"Oww!" Pippin said, and Boromir lowered his sword in concern for his newfound friend. "For the shire!" Both Merry and Pippin jumped on Boromir in his moment of weakness. He laughed, feigning fear of their 'fearsome' strength. Some ways away, Gimli was sitting on a rock smoking and grumbling.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they do not, I'd say we were taking the long way around." Kitty shrieked, running out saying,

"The long way around? The LONG way around?! I've been marching for days, and we're taking the long way? I haven't had coffee, my special shampoo, or any makeup for THREE DAYS! That's it, I need to hit something." She stalked off, in search of something, or someone, to vent her anger upon. When she was gone, Gimli continued.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf paused, a strange look passing across his face. He took a moment before he spoke, much to Gimli's dismay.

"No Gimli, I would not pass through Moria unless I had no other choice." He walked past Logan and Rogue, who were sitting next to the fire Sam was making.

"See, if you put the twigs like this..." Rogue demonstrated, "The fire burns more quickly." Sam and her had spent their time at the outcrop preparing a meal fit for... well, them. Sausages and wine, which Logan wasn't too keen on the two teenage girls drinking it, were the meal tonight. She dusted off her hands, and looked to the sky. "Oh crap, rain." A dark cloud formed in the sky, heading their direction.

"What's that?" Asked Sam, now looking in the dark cloud's direction.

"Nothing." Gimli said. "Just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving too fast." Boromir noted. "And against the wind."

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas said, identifying it. "Hide!" Aragorn instructed everyone, and they all scrambled to get in a safe spot. Sam doused the fire and grabbed the pan of sausages. But in all their confusion, someone knocked into Rogue, sending her tumbling over the side of the rocks...  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Haha review if you wish, I am just a humble servant of the great muse in the sky...


	4. Sorry guys!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm at my dad's in KC right now so I can't ever get online... I'm on his work computer!! So umm... leave me lots of ideas so my next chapter will be juicy with good things!! squeezes juice out of story Oooooohhhhh, juicy!! Lol thanks!! Ttyg lata... BYE!!!


End file.
